


;3rd base

by Jayfeather (Mewals)



Category: owo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewals/pseuds/Jayfeather
Summary: bicc, reader-chan, and asui get stuck in school over the weekend!! >0<





	;3rd base

**Author's Note:**

> fanart!!!!
> 
> https://sta.sh/01ef2a0h6816
> 
> Edit: fixed glitches and readded in parts!

Our stowy takes place on a sunny afternOwOn at Nondwiscwosed Middew Scwwow. The after school clubs are just finishing up. Three orchestra students are storing away their instruments, excited for the coming weekend. The first, Asui. A bold girl with a grin that makes your body go “Eek! :3” The second, Bicc. The leader of the trio, and a smart one at that. It was silly how small and chibi he was. Bicc is a furry in his free time. Finally, Reader-chan. They are bashful and passionate. One would say they are quite the mystery. But still so kawaii!  
“Uwaa~, putting away all these cellos is so taxing!! I can feel my thigh-highs collecting my sweet nectary sweat,” Reader-chan moaned in complaint, accidentally pulling a sugoi desu ahegao face. The expression mixed her features into something that lit (haha lit) both Bicc and Asui’s hearts on fire.  
“Wrow,” Bicc muttered under his breath, long spindly slimey frog fingers coming up to cover his mouth in shock and pleasure. Asui looked equal parts upset at Bicc’s reaction and feeling a Real God Same.  
“Wait, nani?” Asui was looking around, refusing to take in the length of Reader-chan’s skirt (or lack thereof) like a real tsundere. She noticed that the normally open door was now closed, and an ominous silence had come over the trio… or, well, the school as a whole.  
They finished putting the cellos away, panic barely controlled. Mostly, though, it was Reader-chan, so fragile and femme, that was panicking. The kawaii girl brushed back her harajuku colorful miku hatsune bangs and weeps softly in the corner. Weak. Coward. (Bicc was getting slightly turned off, but at the same time, enjoying the omega’s mini breakdown. As the alpha he was. Wrow.)  
“Okay, well, how do we get out of this?” Bicc, ever rational, reasoned with the group.  
“N-n-n-nani?!?!” Reader-chan stuttered over her words, every part of her body jiggling when she shook her head furiously in rebuttal.  
“Hot damn,” Asui breathed before butting into the argument, “Let’s just go to the gym. Even if the wifi is shitty, it’ll be the best bet for camping in tonight.”  
“HOW ARE YOU TAKING THIS SO LIGHTLY?!?!?!” Reader-chan burst in exclamation. “We’re just locked in here for the whole weekend?!?!”  
“Duh, bitch,” Bicc, the strong meaty alpha he was, shut down Reader-chan. What a stupid weak little omega.  
The trio strolled the short distance from the band room to the gym. On the way Reader-chan made a bold move. Wow, I know, ooc for such a weak little deku. She brushed her hand against Asui’s, fondling her fleshy meat stumps. Taking a risk, (go for it) she grasped Asui’s hand. Asui looked back in disbelief, bi heart not taking this cute little femme twink would ever want a beta like her. The two scalies looked deep in each others’ eye holes. They nodded in unison, and Asui continued to let the pitiful omega hold her upper class hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Me: squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!11!!2!! Here it comes!! X3 Bicc: nani?!?! o___0 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time they got to the gym, Bicc had started to get impatient, even though it had been maybe five minutes. Alphas these days. “I’m going to scope out the school. I’ll see if there’s anything else, or anyONE else here while you two lazy girls can sit here,” Bicc scoffed, alpha testosterone boiling over and coming out as anger. “Can we pwease gwo get ouw homewowk mistew????” Reader-chan bubbled like a baby. W e a k. A weak omega. The alpha scoffed, “If you feel like you can walk on those shakey Wet legs of yours.” Reader-chan, supported by Asui because she actually couldn’t walk, went down the blue locker hallway to get her math homework. “Woaw, you’re in PA too??” Asui gushed, eyes twinkling at the prospect of bonding with this smoking hot, kawaii ass omega harajuku girl. Asui had never been so lucky. She wanted to play her like she played her cello. Hard and fast. “A-a-yeah!! It’s pretty hard to keep up with the w-workload though!” Reader-chan rubbed the back of her neck all embarrassed like, her usually pink plushy face getting steadily redder. Asui was also getting flustered, just by looking at this absolute babe resembling a tomato. As Asui and Reader-chan got back into the gym, the sexual tension was palpable. Like, you could get caught in that shit like a spider web if you weren’t careful. Unfortunately, the two girls deliberately got caught in that spider web. They knew they needed the relief, beta and omegas have to be careful about this sort of thing. Doing each other a favor, they resorted to…. Doing… each other… the girls were careful it didn’t last two long, but Reader-chan had to go and fuck it up by being so incredibly loud what are you doing. She couldn’t be blamed, though… because Asui was secretly a futa?!?! *nosebleds* Her panties barely covered her throbbing shota-con trap dick, since she was a beta after all Ow< . Reader-chan lost half of her blood in that gym storage closet just from nosebledding too hard , enough to have Denki lap it up. (mic lays an egg).  
Of course, Bicc had to walk into the gym five minutes into my yuri session!!!! >x<) the girls stopped what they were doing, pulled back on their thigh-highs and slacks respectively, and they pretended they were looking for a ball. By now, Bicc was practically steaming, his short stature making it look almost comical how he stomped around.  
“Gimme that!!” Bicc snatched the ball from Asui, who was still in a state of bliss, and started shooting hoops. But since he was as small as Reader-chan’s willpower, he couldn’t make anything. This just made him madder.  
“B-Bicc-sama… m-maybe w-w-we should just do our h-homewo-ork tonight and t-try to sleep????” the intoxicating omega asked the fuming short little man.  
“Ugh, I guess, whatever. As long as you shut up.” Bicc retorts, fuse as short as ever.  
~Hours Later~  
Reader-chan wakes up, the world still blurry. Her mega kawaii super desu bangs are in her eyes, so she brushes them out of the way with a perfectly manicured hand… Wait, she can’t move her hand?!  
“UWAA~?!?!” Reader-chan started to scream, but stops herself immediately. Omg!!! SQUEE!! >0< !! READER-CHAN IS HOLDING HANDS WITH ASUI!!! When did this happen?!?! No, no, Reader-chan needs to keep quiet about this…. Or else the next two days will be a jealousy-fueled hell... The trio decides to scavenge the lunch line for some delicious meals. “A rice-kwispy treat with chocolate milk perhaps?” Asui says. “HA! I would get a Pop-tart. That’s real breakfast food, Asui!” Bicc retorts. Reader-chan frowns at their joking. They are not very hungry this morning. There’s still a pit in their stomach after holding hands with Asui. Was it a coinkidink? “We should just hang out here, since no more adults are here.” Bicc suggests. Everyone seems to agree. “I will go get our blankets. You guys keep having breakfast.” Reader-chan says, feeling rather down. Asui and Bicc were such a good pair. What did last night even mean anymore? The sweet student runs off to the east gym, their thigh-highs drooping. As their footsteps hit the tiles, Reader-chan listens closely to Asui and Bicc behind them. What could they be talking about? Why did they care? Asui sits against a pillar, shoulder-to-shoulder with Bicc. The smirking girl tries to hide her blushing cheeks as Bicc breaks his pop-tart in half ever so slowly, watching the strawberry ooze stretch. Her pwetty eyes are trying to keep glued to her treat, which was even worse, as it was sticky and white. Asui couldn’t handle it. She shoves the krispy treat and sinks her teeth into it. Tension is released. She glances over at Bicc once again, who was munching on the sprinkled breakfast tart. God, she was just craving so much more than food right now... “So… Bicc.. what’s your impression of Reader-chan? Asui was curious, she hadn’t known that much about Reader-chan before the weekend begun. She was curious to what Bicc thought of Reader-chan. “Psh, her? A weakling. She can’t do anything without your help. I’m still pretty surprised how she got into PA and Select Strings. That omega is just leeching off of you.” Bicc patronized the cute kawaii desu girl, listing off his true emotions now that she wasn’t here. Not that he really censored himself while she was around. Asui thought back to when Reader-chan was literally, physically leeching off of her in that blessed storage closet. Although… there was one thing she couldn’t take. Asui wanted to be the one leeching… ugh, just the thought got her going. “Oi, what’re you looking at? You look stupid.” Bicc sputtered at her, voice like venom. That poison was covering his slowly redding cheeks (>A< sugoi!!! He’s such a tsundere!!!)  
“H-huh?!? N-n-nothing!!!” Asui tried, and failed, to cover her tracks with her smutty ahageo face.  
“I bet you fucked her, didn’t you, you bi beta?” Bicc smirked, knowing he cornered her.  
Asui screamed into her hands like a true Dandere. It was so sugoi!!!! I nosebled and I’m sure Reader-chan would have absolutely died of blood loss!!!! I’m getting an ahegao just thinking about the sweet futa yuri lemon!!!! “Well… if you’re going to call me out.. Then I better get something out of it…” Asui switched to a Yandere in a matter of seconds, a sinister smile playing at her lips as she thought of a malicious kink that would only work with Bicc. Mmmm, she had to ask him. “Bicc… you better come over here if you know what’s good for you.” Bicc could only have been more scared if Asui had his blood dripping all over her… She might as well, seeing as how her eyes glinted with malicious pleasure. “Just… spit it out already. You’re being c-creepy.” Bicc sputtered out of embarrassment and fear. Asui, without warning, started sucking on Bicc’s froggy, slimey, nasty hands. He won’t lie.. He was sort of into it. Asui was so hungry. She slurped his arms right up, jaw unhinging like a fucking python. “W-woah!! Asui!!” Bicc tried to get her to stop, but it was too late. Her gross stringy spit was hanging out of her expanded mouth, dripping all over the floor and making a puddle. It clung to both of their clothing and made them thick with her mouth juices. She was going to vore Bicc like a sword swallower gulps down their prize possession. “A-Asodizxfnvklc,” Bicc garbled as his muffles voice protested being swallowed. Asui didn’t give either of them room to breath, using her arms to push Bicc in further and further into her wet cavity. He was so thoroughly digested, Asui was on cloud 9. Only his thicc meaty thighs, curved calves, and tender tail were left for her to devour. She just couldn’t take it. Her mind was working 1,000 miles an hour, not quite registering this absolute beautiful scene in front of her. It was only when Asui registered there was a janitor coming around the corner that she realized she needed to hide. And, well, there is only one place to hide in the middle of the commons. She ran up the stage as quick as possible, slurping the rest of Bicc up like some spicy ramen. Oh, but this tastey meal was better than anything she’s ever had. Up until the last second of licking his heel and tail tip as they slide like a waterslide on all the slimey red-tinged spittle emitting from Asui’s scaley mouth. “Mmmmm,” Asui slurps, “That was such a good meal. I love the taste of frog man all in my belly!! My big, fat, vorey belly <333 but i still have space!! <3 I need Reader-chan, where is that delicious wet moresel? Oooooooh, i feel pregnant already <333” But Asui needs to get a move on. She runs behind the stage, and sits in a black chair. “Rest, Bicc.” She assures him. Asui grins as if a mother whispering to her child. Muttering vibrates and escapes through her belly button. “I love you, Asui-san.” Says the sweet voice. It sends a warmth through her that Bicc could totally sense. He gets warm too. “I love you too.” She replies. Asui feels greedy for more. “Oh buddy boy, I seem to be still hungry. Maybe I have room for Reader-chan, eh?” Bicc says nothing. The jealous boy squirms in her cavity. Must Bicc be so moody? Despite his taste, Bicc does have his cons. Asui has a sudden realization. “Bicc, I need to get you out. Reader-chan will be suspicious!” Asui panics. She keeps her voice low. “How, Asui?” “Trust me.” But could she really do it alone? She guessed she’d have to. Asui undresses and prepares to undergo the most painful process that any average schoolgirl has ever been through. The laying of an egg. Asui didn’t really know how to do this. Of course, her vore fam had explained it often enough and sent very helpful (and erotic owo) videos to show how to lay snacc eggs, but it was her first time actually having to lay someone. “Well, here goes nothing…” Asui’s ass unhinged like the jaws of a snake and the egg slipped out of her pink asshole. “OOOOOOOoooo,” Asui moaned with a mix of pleasure and pain. Her gaping ass would forever remind her of this wonderful occasion, her first vore. The egg was slimey with her fluids, and only became worse as Asui’s spittle covered body curled around the egg with mother-like instinct. “H...hewwo???” Reader-chan came back into the commons, holding various pillows and a couple cushions. She looked around the empty commons, wondering where her companions could have gone. “R-reader-chan!! You’ve got to help me!! Bicc has turned into an egg!!!” Asui squawked a little guiltily. Huh, Reader-chan thought, I wonder why she would be guilty. Maybe because something bad happened? She decided she didn’t want to know. She would just help Asui out. Reader-chan runs backstage to see for herself. “Please.. I think he’s going to hatch soon!” Asui cried at Reader-chan. Reader-chan took in how slimey Asui was, and further solidified on her decision that she would just let it be. But.. why did Asui smell so much like Bicc? His musty alpha scent was all over Asui. Either Bicc was very afraid when he got transformed into an Egg, which is very plausible, or… no, Reader-chan wouldn’t even consider the possibility that Asui could have cheated on her. Reader-chan kneels down next to Asui. They decided helping a friend is more important than they potential betrayal. Asui pushes very hard. The smooth surface of the egg makes for a smooth birth. Reader-chan puts their hands under the emerging egg, afraid it may fall and crack. What would even happen? The egg gets to the wider end, and Asui is REALLY struggling. Their fists are pounding on the floor and the egg seems to be retracting. Reader-Chan takes one of her hands into Asui’s, gripping her fingers. “You can do it!” They try to reassure. Finally, the egg is released like water from a geyser. Reader-Chan sets it carefully to the tile which Asui lays in a dying heap next to it. The egg is oozing and still. “So… So when does it hatch?” Reader-Chan questioned. Asui continued to moan and wail like a depressed ghost or spirit. “Maybe we could clean it? Well, I really don’t see how that’s necessary…” Asui sits up to look at her egg. “We need to keep it company. It should break in the next 10 minutes.” Reader-Chan is hot and confused. “Oh- okay. Do you need anything?” She asks. There is a silence. A clueless silence. Asui looks directly into Reader-Chan’s sparkling eyes. It’s like wild tiger ready to pounce on its prey. She props herself up on her hands and knees and crawls a few paces forward. “You.” Asui whispers sexililiy. She kisses Reader-Chan hard like she wants to mine for diamonds in her mouth. Reader-Chan holds her there and pushes her head away. Asui looks confused. “No, Asui. I can’t do this now.” Asui attempts to kiss Reader-chan again, but fails. “Just stop! Care for your damn egg. I don’t know how you’re vorey-ass community works, but goddammit you must know something! I barely know Bicc, but he’s IN THAT EGG! And we NEED to get him out. YOU, need to get him out!” Asui stares in utter disbewief. Suddenly, a crack is heard. The egg was hatching! OwO The egg does everything on its own, and is split in seconds. Inside is a sort of embryo wrapped in a jello-ish substance. It grows and breaks free from it’s jiggly cage, and becomes the shape of Bicc. He opens his eyes and looks towards Asui and Reader-Chan. “Girls…” he says, voice groggy and frog-like. He was back to normal. “Bicc!” The two girls wrapped him in a hug, Asui still half-naked. They escort him to the locker rooms and tell him to shower. Reader-Chan tries to avoid Asui for the remainder of the day. That took most of the Saturday away from the trio. The hatching excitement left them all exhausted, but a newly rejuvenated Bicc was ready to be productive. He proclaimed that they should finish their homework, like the diligent students they were. Then, they could hold a mini cello concert before going to sleep! The other two girls agreed to this, since it would be the most mutually beneficial. They helped each other on circles, because, you know, how the hecc do you calculate angles formed from two chords. They sure didn’t know. After painstakingly calculating some absolute torture, they finally moved on to the concert. It was bad. Really bad. Author Jayfeather knows this because every dang morning they have to hear the Darth Vader theme song being played while being across the school, and it Does Not Sound Good. After a really disappointing afternowon, they just decide to call it a night. There was really no way to come back out until over a day later. Some late night bonding had to be in order, wouldn’t it? (AHHHH >’ |<)  
“Ooooh!!! Truth or dare!!!” Reader-chan exclaimed, knowing full well that this could only end badly. Or very, very well. (Ow<)  
“Fine. Whatever shuts you up,” Bicc spit back.  
Asui countered, “Well I think it could be a great chance to get to know one another better. We do have to go to school next week anyway.”  
“OKokokokok!!!!!” Reader-chan exclaimed, eager to start the bonding. “First question, who is your least favorite teacher?” She asked, eyes glinting with an expected answer.  
“Brazel,” both Asui and Bicc answered immediately. The trio came closer in that one second, as a mutual hatred was the best way to bond with strangers.  
Asui started up next, “Ok, my turn. What is your favorite owo word?”  
Reader-chan looked puzzled, like a child asked to pick a best cat in the store. They’re good dogs, Brent. Bicc, however, had no such quarrels.  
“Duh. It’s ewe.”  
Both Asui and Reader-chan splattered Bicc with tomatoes. Stinkey egg boy has bad opinions.  
“Well, there is no best word,” Reader-chan explains. “Simplifying a word with w’s shows a 1000% increase in how good a word is, but the best word depends on a situation. Saying ‘hewwo’ in a ‘wittwe’ context will make it not the best word, and saying ‘wittwe’ in a ‘hewwo’ context will make it not the best word.”  
Asui and Bicc give her a standing ovation. The Truth or Dare is completed, because there is no follow-up for such a statement as that. The only truth in this world is that Reader-chan knows the way of the owo. Bicc doesn’t get a turn because he is a flaming garbage pile.  
When they retreat to their makeshift hovel, courtesy of Reader-chan, the tension from earlier that day is palpable. Reader-chan lies next to Bicc instead of Asui, which tells Asui all she needs to know about how she messed up. Asui swears to herself that she come clean to her two companions the next day.  
Knowing her plan, the next morning… it’s easier in theory. She isn’t sure how to communicate to her two lovers that she had been intimate with the other. And her ass still hurt. That wasn’t fun. But, ever the soldier, Asui moved on. She knew exactly what she was going to sa-  
“I would like to make an announcement,” Bicc stated, looking confident and mischievous. ‘Oh, no,’ Asui thought, knowing exactly where this was going. (AHHH BICC-SAMA NO!!! ) Bicc turned to Reader-chan, Asui trembling behind him. Oh no, what was he going to say!??!?!?! Reader-chan blushed and turned to Bicc, looking all kawaii sugoi “Reader-chan. You’ve been sleeping with Asui, haven’t you?” Bicc smirked, tongue swiping his lips. “N-N-NO!!!” Reader-chan shrieked and furiously shook her head back and forth. There was NO WAY Bicc-sama could have known!!!! (READER-CHAN!!! XDDDD) “Bicc.. if you know, why aren’t you mad?” Asui challenged the meaty alpha, thoroughly confused. “Well, Asui, you baka beta… I want both of you tastey ;) girls on me right now,” Bicc smirked sexily and rushed the two, their neko kawaii desu screams echoing around the empty buzzfeed-unsolved-esque school. Reader-chan hadn’t anticipated how turned on she’d be by the dominant alpha. Wrow, she felt like she’d faint if she had another crazu yaoi nosebled But Asui, the dirty bi, was 110% down for the poly mess in the commons they were about to make. She felt like a tapeworm was eating everything in her belly, she couldn’t wait to fill it~~.  
Asui pounced on Bicc, her scalie ass enlarging more than the normal amount at the prospect of almost voreing Bicc a second time. Of course, she didn’t think her body could handle another egg laying, so she would have to regurgitate the stonkey boi,, but that was okay with Asui as long as she could be a pregnant mommy with her vore baby.  
“N-NNNYYYYAAAAA~~~~~~” Reader-chan screeched her last words in a high climax, blood gushing out of her nostrils at a rate faster than light. It carved straight through the tiles and into the creepy basement full of old papers. The blood sprayed all over, five glorious minutes of straight masochistic pleasure. Finally, when Reader-chan was done, and both Asui and Bicc’s lower body were covered in her warm sticky substance, Asui looked over to what was Reader-chan.  
“Bicc, holy fuck!!!” She bursted out, coughing up Bicc as if it was nothing. She had a,,, thicc throat. Bicc was yelling about not being able to complete the vore, and Asui just soundlessly pointed at Reader-chan’s corpse.  
“....Oh. That’s… a problem…” Bicc says flatly. “C’mon, help me shove her somewhere.”  
Asui sputtered at the suggestion, but figured that they didn’t really have a choice. The now duo made their way over to janitor supply closet, shoving Reader-chan’s dead body in there. Her dead weight was such a relief to have off their shoulders, but it felt like there was a certain nya missing. Hm.  
Bicc and Asui continued their mating session, albeit less passionately and with sadness weighing down their motions.  
On the final night, Asui decides to take Bicc to the library. It was a quiet and reserved area there. “Hewwow?” Asui calls into the echoing center. No reply. They begin into the library. “This should do.” Says Bicc, still trying to contain himself from the event in the commons. Asui rests upon the couch, Bicc curling up next to her. “Are we going to tell anybowdy??” He asks. Asui shakes her head, holding Bicc’s wet and sweaty hand. “Just relax for 2nite. <3” Asui reassures. (How do you say a <3 out loud? - Sinn) She rolls on top of him and nuzzles (OWO) her nose into his necc. Bicc feels warm and full of emotion. He wraps his arms around her, brushing his slimy noodles for fingers under her shirt. They fall asleep in peace, surrounded by books all telling tales more clean than theirs.  
The End -

**Author's Note:**

> Signed, Jayfeather and Sinn <3


End file.
